Unitary table and chair assemblies have been in use for many years. One very common form of such a table and chair assembly is a picnic table which has integral benches formed on each side of the table. Many variations on such a basic integral table and chair/bench/stool/etc. assemblies have been suggested, and vary, from assemblies where the chair components are immobile relative to the table, to assemblies where the chair components are movable relative to the table, or can be disconnected from the table, to enhance the versatility of the assembly.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,109,678, granted Nov. 5, 1963 to K. H. Wilson; 3,348,879, granted Oct. 24, 1967 to A. Merola; 3,778,102, granted Dec. 11, 1973 to B. L. Snyder et al; 4,216,993, granted Aug. 12, 1980 to G. W. Shumaker; and 4,248,477, granted Feb. 3, 1981 to E. Netters, all disclose variations of unitary table and chair assemblies.
The Wilson patent discloses a table/chair assembly wherein the chair legs also serve as the legs for the table, and wherein the chairs can be folded up over the table to collapse the assembly for storage.
The Merola patent also discloses a table/chair assembly wherein the chair legs serve as table legs. The number of chairs in Merola can be varied, and the chairs can be detached from the table.
The Snyder et al patent discloses a table and chair structure wherein the chairs are pivotably connected to the table, and wherein the chairs also provide the legs for the table. The chairs in Snyder et al can be pivoted toward and away from the table, but cannot be pivoted completely beneath the table to a storage position.
The tables in the aforesaid prior art all have generally conventional round or rectangular configurations, and there is no easy handicapped access to the table/chair assemblies should one confined to a wheelchair need to use the assembly.